Malivian Armed Forces
The Imperial Military '''compromises of the:The Imperial Army,The Imperial Navy,The Imperial Air Force,Strategic Missile Troops and the Imperial Logistics. Overview Organization The Imperial Military is the first of two organisations within the Defence Ministry which is tasked with the defence of the nation, the sovereign and his interests, and from foreign elements. The Malivian Imperium had probably the single largest budget due to modernization efforts of the Fatherland front regime 300 Billion MCR were the scope of the modernization the regime went into building 250 ICBMs, 800 aircraft, 1,200 helicopters, 44 submarines, 36 frigates, 28 corvettes, 18 cruisers, 24 destroyers, 6 aircraft carriers, and 62 air defense battalions and tried to develope a new tank to replace most if not all armored combat platforms. Doctrine Malivian military commanders derive their military expertise from a modernized deep battle template long since developed in some forgotten battlefield, the Malivian high brass developed the concept of deep battle and by 1936 it had become part of the Army Field Regulations. Equipment, uniforms , Vehicles and ranks Ranks The Imperial Military uses a simplified ranking system with only the addition of the political officer that in true fashion complicates things. Equipment * '''Individual equipment always carried ** Personal weapon ** MOLLE webbing and load carrying systems ** Layered Sleep System: sleeping bag, liners, bivy sack, etc ** Personal Hydration System ** Helmet ** IFAK: Personal first aid kit ** Night vision devices ** Gas mask ** ECWCS: parka, liner, thermals, etc ** Uniform: blouse, trousers, combat shirt, underwear, boots, socks, protective gloves, etc ** Eye Protection: given to the soldier ** Joint Protection: knee and elbow pads ** Ear Protection ** Communications device: varies ** PRB: Personal locator beacon STG-12 a quick result of a weapon created in the days of the Malivian Imperium to replace old battle rifles. FHMZ9 Experimental rifle not finished before the fall of the Malivian Imperium. K65J rifles bought by the Hosian Nationalist puppet of Dundorf. LLO5 created and used by the Defence ministry under order of the Fatherland Front. Unknown usage and numbers. A0P an Anti-Material Rifle used by the Malivian Army. S01 sniper rifle replaced old battle rifles. N5G machinegun in use by the military before the fall of the Malivian Imperium and after. SAW1 pistol in use by the Malivian Military even before the Imperium. Offensive Hand grenade Defensive Hand grenade AS-304 an Automatic Grenade launcher RG21 project finished under the Malivian Imperium replaced all other anti tank rockets. Object 213 tanks the backbone of the Malivian army were in the process of being phased out. Object 214 successor tank bought by the Hosian Nationalist Front a puppet of Dundorf. Extreme doubts on operational effectiveness. Universal weapon platform armoured Platform design that was experimented upon to create a universal weapon platform fit to replace all others. Object 103 Old IFV extreme doubts on operational effectiveness too aged. Object 113 Old APC the back bone of the infantry reserves. Object 310 self propelled artillery. Object 321 improved version of the older self propelled artillery for paratrooper use. Object 512 MLRS project finished under the malivian Imperium. Object 512 MLRS on a tank platform.